<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grandma Got Run Over By a Reynir by wavewright62</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334586">Grandma Got Run Over By a Reynir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62'>wavewright62</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Filk, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Rubik's Cube, Silly, not really a carol per se, to be honest I don't think 'inspired' applies either</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as dumb as it sounds.  Filk based on the 1979 'classic' <i>Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer</i> written by Randy Brooks and performed by Elmo Shropshire &amp; Patsy Trigg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grandma Got Run Over By a Reynir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grandma got run over by a Reynir<br/>
Trying to kill us all one summer’s eve<br/>
You can say there’s no such thing as kade<br/>
As for me and Onni, we believe</p><p>She was ensnared one fateful day when<br/>
She asked her friend what's in her pack<br/>
Hilja urged her to look into her eyes then<br/>
But her friend wasn’t the one who was looking back.</p><p>Grandma’s warning wasn’t shoddy<br/>
But the damage had been done<br/>
It seems It was the workings of a kade<br/>
Who’d gathered far more souls than just the one.</p><p>Grandma got run over by a Reynir<br/>
Trying to kill us all one summer’s eve<br/>
You can say there’s no such thing as Surma<br/>
As for me and Mikkel, we believe</p><p>Before she came and showed her face, sent<br/>
a fabled trio of troll bears<br/>
It seems they took the lift down to the basement<br/>
But they really should have taken the stairs.</p><p>Then Reynir took care with his runework<br/>
Inscribing each with utmost care<br/>
I tucked his loaded weapon in my hauberk<br/>
And I felt my heart a-thumping ‘gainst each square.</p><p>Grandma got run over by a Reynir<br/>
Trying to kill us all one summer’s eve<br/>
You can say there’s no such thing as magic<br/>
As for me and Sigrun, we believe</p><p>When at last we faced the kade<br/>
It taunted me like I was a noob<br/>
With a baleful glance disabled all our weapons<br/>
That’s when I stood up and threw ... The Cube</p><p>When she saw disordered rune-squares<br/>
Compelled, she laboured then to solve<br/>
Her claws ignited all the rune flares<br/>
All souls released from bonds as she dissolved. </p><p>Grandma got run over by a Reynir<br/>
Trying to kill us all one summer’s eve<br/>
You can say there’s no such thing as Rubik<br/>
As for me and Emil, we believe</p><p><i>All together now</i><br/>
Grandma got run over by a Reynir<br/>
With some of the tricks tucked up his sleeve<br/>
You can say there’s no such thing as closure<br/>
As for me and Tuuri, we believe</p><p><br/>
<i>Now freed, the spirit of the original mage explains to Ensi and Hilja how the Rubik's cube is supposed to work</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the <i>extremely unlikely</i> event that Lalli's Rubik's Cube does indeed play a part in a victory over the kade, I claim full kudos for my prescience.  This in itself guarantees it ain't a-gonna happen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>